earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Arus
Arus is an Inkling - one of the alien species who appeared in Locksmouth from the world of Canvas. Background Arus was created by Empress Osoth to be an unstoppable force. She was made for no reason other than to subdue the victims that would one day become their hosts. She was feared by all - organic and Inkling alike. As a true warrior, she relished in battle. Through hundreds, if not thousands of fights, Arus was unable to fall. No foe, no weapon, no odds could ever stop her. The only thing that made her hesitate was her own doubts. Perhaps it was watching Echelon when she rose up against their ruler, fighting against the injustice that was the Inkling's way of living. Simply living to serve Osoth, and existing solely to crush those around her into submission, and living only to be feared raised questions in Arus's mind that she could not answer. Rarely in her lifetime did she ever feel the need to speak, but becoming riddled with doubt filled her with the desire to ask those tough questions... though she could never find the words. It was her own initiative convinced her to join Echelon in her battle against Osoth's tyranny. Seeking answers through battle, she fought alongside the rebellion. Her answers did not come quickly, and she instead learned of other things, not the last of which being defeat. Arus had never lost a fight, but rather than stand against Osoth as a pillar of indomitable strength, she was blown over like paper in a storm. She learned humility in her numerous defeats after that point. She learned of compassion for living creatures. She learned hope. Unlike Echelon, her defeats did not come at the price of her mind. While Echelon's memory was shattered, Arus was allowed by Osoth to watch her leader's constant defeats and remember them always, to plague her mind with doubt. Arus had been exhausted by her efforts against Osoth when she and Echelon arrived on Earth alongside Mhend, Koralo, and Phactys. She acted with reluctance, joining with Carrie Oakenfield as her new host. There, she waited, never sleeping, never waking, and simply watched. Perhaps it was Echelon's influence that caused Arus to intervene during an accident that would have cost Carrie's life. Using her power, Arus saved the girl from a sudden and brutal death at the hands of a runaway transport. From that point on, she watched more intently from within Carrie, observing Earth as she knew one day Osoth would arrive once more to take it. From what she saw, it was deemed worthy of her efforts against Osoth one last time in what became The Locksmouth Incident. Abilities Arus's special ability as an Elite Inkling is her astounding tensile strength. Sharing this ability with Carrie, it allows for Arus and her host to be able to withstand impacts by tensing their muscles and becoming an unmovable object. It is because of this ability that Carrie was able to survive being hit be a transport when she was young. Category:Characters Category:Inked Category:Heroes